Fate's Desire
by Lost Darkness
Summary: Inu-Yahsa became full demon, he hurt many people, he killed many people, but who? Inu-Yasha and the gang wind up in a very wierd place with even wierder people. Will fate bring Inu-Yasha and Kagome together or tear them apart?
1. UH OH

Hi all how are you? This is my very first Inu-Yasha fic so be nice. Well let's get started oh and here the thing I despise:

Disclaimer: I *sniffle* do not own Inu-Yasha and Company *sniffle*

~

Inu-Yasha ran through the village.

"Inu-Yasha Stop." Kagome called after him.

~Flashback~

Inu-Yasha's eyes flicked from purple to red with each heartbeat purple lines appeared on his cheeks. A low growl escaped his lips he leapt through the forest killing anyone and everyone who got in his way. He went to Kaede's village and started killing everyone in the village. 

~End Flashback~

Inu-Yasha killed a little girl and her mother and proceeded on. 

Kagome ran after him, "Inu-Yasha Stop!"

Inu-Yasha ran into Inu-Yasha's Forest, he ran to the time tree the very tree that he'd been pinned to for 50 years. He stopped and looked towards the priestess standing there with an arrow cocked in her bow.

"Die Inu-Yasha." She yelled and released the arrow.

Kagome ran in front of him and shot and arrow at Kikyo's.

'Please hit please hit' she thought.

The arrows hit each other creating a great burst of light.

"Why'd you do that?" Kikyo asked her reincarnate.

"He doesn't deserve to die." Kagome called.

"He killed many innocent people." Kikyo informed the girl.

"I know but that doesn't mean he meant to his youkai blood has control of him." Kagome said softly.

There came a low growl from behind her. Kagome turned around to stare into the red eyes of Inu-Yasha n full demon form. For one moment his eyes flickered to purple only to return to red. He raised his hand. He brought it down his claws pierced her flesh. Kagome's eyes widened.

~

Well that's it hope ya liked it yeah I know its short the next chapter should be longer. Please Review seriously this fic won't last with out reveiws


	2. Getting Things Back to Normal

I'm updating!!! Don't tell any one I still have to update another fanfic and if those people will kill me. Anyway here it is the next chapter. Thank you to my reviewers I love you all. 

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Inu-Yasha and company.

Here it goes:

~

Kikyo stood in front of Inu-Yasha. He started towards her.

"Kikyo I…." He started.

"Inu-Yasha don't you are in love with Kagome." she interrupted.

"No I don't that's just filling up the empty space where you were."

"Really?" Kikyo asked unconvinced.

"Yeah I love you and only you." Inu-Yasha replied, "I've always loved you, no one else."

"What will you tell Kagome?"

"That I'm already taken."

"No" Kagome yelled as she sat straight up in bed.

"Kagome" Sango looked at her friend in shock, "You shouldn't get up you're hurt. You don't want it to reopen."

Kagome looked around her she was in Kaede's hut. "What happened? How long have I been asleep."

"You've been asleep for four days, and as for what happened you'll have to ask Inu-Yasha." Kaede said as she entered the hut.

"Inu-Yasha?" Kagome had a flashback of red eyes, she came back to the moment, "Where is he?"

"The village doesn't trust him because of what he did." Kaede answered.

At that moment Shippo came running into the hut, "Kagome!" Miroku followed, "Lady Kagome glad to see you up. He smiled which sent a shiver up Kagome's spine. When Miroku smiled like that it meant he had something planned. He sat down next to Sango. Kagome lay back down and stared at the ceiling trying to remember what had happened four days earlier. SLAP! (in the words of fetchboy69) Miroku had taken advantage of the quiet moment. Inu-Yasha walked in quietly. Kagome looked up at him from where she lay. Kaede cleared her throat.

"I must look to the other injured." She went out the door.

"Miroku let's go pick some of those herbs that help you feel better." Sango asked Miroku.  
  
"Good idea come on Shippo."

"But…." Miroku and Sango left the hut dragging Shippo along behind them.

Kagome looked at Inu-Yasha.

****

Flashback

There came a low growl from behind her. Kagome turned around to stare into the red eyes of Inu-Yasha n full demon form. For one moment his eyes flickered to purple only to return to red. He raised his hand. He brought it down his claws pierced her flesh. Kagome's eyes widened.

****

End Flashback

"Kagome I'm sorry I…." Inu-Yasha started

"Inu-Yasha its okay I understand that you can't control you're youkai blood, it wasn't your fault, it wasn't anyone's fault, although if you need to blame somebody Naraku's not a bad candidate."

Inu-Yasha nodded, "Why'd you stop Kikyo's arrow?"

"Do you still want to become a full demon?" Kagome asked and continued at the shake of his head, "Once we complete the Shikon Jewel you cann become a full human and you won't have this problem."

"You still didn't answer my question why'd you stop Kikyo's arrow?"

****

Flashback

Inu-Yasha ran into Inu-Yasha's Forest, he ran to the time tree the very tree that he'd been pinned to for 50 years. He stopped and looked towards the priestess standing there with an arrow cocked in her bow.

"Die Inu-Yasha." She yelled and released the arrow.

Kagome ran in front of him and shot and arrow at Kikyo's.

'Please hit please hit' she thought.

The arrows hit each other creating a great burst of light.

****

End Flashback

Meanwhile with Sango, Miroku, and Shippo….

Miroku had a red hand shaped mark on his cheek. (If you don't know why, ask yourself why your reading this) Sango bent over to pick some herbs.

"Don't even think about it." She said.

Sango rose, a handful of herbs in one hand, and promptly slapped Miroku.

"What was that for?"

"You thought it."

"I miss Kagome." Shippo said, "Let's go see her,"

No one was paying attention as he skipped off.

"Where's Shippo?" Sango asked a minute later.

They turned around just in time to see Shippo skip over the hill towards the village.

"Wait Shippo come back."

Inu-Yasha waited for Kagome to answer. She was about to say something when….

"Kagome!" Shippo called as he jumped on to her lap.

"Hi Shippo." Kagome said.

"Sssshippo." Inu-Yasha said, Shippo turned around to see a very angry hanyou standing behind him. Inu-Yasha lunged at him.

Minutes later Sango and Miroku ran in to see Inu-Yasha chasing Shippo around the hut and Kagome looking pretty pissed in her beddy thingy whatever you call it.

"SIT SIT SIT" Kagome yelled. As Inu-Yasha slammed into the ground Miroku tried well you know and was hit to kingdom come.

"Everything's back to normal." Kaede observed from the door.

~

There it is so I gave you the story so now its your turn REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. The Weirdo Man with No Memory

Hey it's me! Yeah I'm back and rearing to go, no one can stop me.

Inu-Yasha: You did remember to put your glasses on right?

Me: *puffs out chest* (is proud of self) I don't wear glasses.

Inu-Yasha: How 'bout your contacts?

Me: *crickets chirp* *runs off to bathroom.

Inu-Yasha: Baka well here's the next chapter hope you'll hate this is doing torture to my back. Oh and she wanted to say sorry about the delay the usual excuses are ensued (put into action) homework and writer's block and illness and well laziness.

Me: I never said that last one 

Inu-Yasha: Well its true

Me: Ouch I poked my eye

It took Kagome a couple more days to recover enough to be able to go back on the road looking for more shikon shards. They traveled for three days until some idiot tried to take the tetsusaiga unsuccessfully of course they ended up in many pieces with a couple arrows sticking in him by the road.

"Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked

"Yeah?" he replied.

"How did Miroku and Sango stop you after you hurt me?"

"They didn't have to I was fighting the youkai blood and was failing then I hurt you."

Kagome was silent.

They walked on. They walked for a couple of hours when they saw a man lying on the road groaning. They approached with caution. 

"Um sir are you okay?" Kagome asked.

The man immediately stood up. "What? I'm fine why would you ask that?"

"Because you were just lying on the ground moaning." Inu-Yasha pointed out rather rudely.

"Ah yes that would be thanks to…." The man's face scrunched in deep concentration. "Well I don't remember why but I have short term memory loss so I can't really remember anything."

"What's your name?" Sango asked after a brief silence where everybody stared at the man.

The man dug into his pockets and pulled out many little sheets of paper and started to leaf through them. He at last found the one he was obiviosly looking for. "Let's see Yo-so?" He thrust the piece of paper into Inu-Yasha's face and asked, "Can you read that?"

"Yo-shee?" Inu-Yasha looked at the paper.

"Yes that rings an apple."

"Don't you mean bell?" Kagome asked.

"Ummm," The man called Yoshi thought for a moment, "Yes I believe that's it." 

"I'm also trying to get to well some village but I keep forgetting where it is." (Yes associated with short term memory loss is bad sense of direction.)

"Well we're heading that way so if you need help making it there we'd be happy to help." Miroku said pointing in some direction.

"Great." 

Kagome started to introduce herself, "I'm Kagom…"

"Don't tell me cause I'll just forget." Yoshi interrupted.

"I beginning to believe he can't remember anything that he himself doesn't make up." Inu-Yasha whispered to Miroku 

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Sorry this is short the next one should be longer. This was more of an introductory to Yoshi Happy Holidays Please review especially if you want to see more I guess it'd be read more not write 

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ


	4. Bunnies and Their Part in Destruction

I'm back! Anyway I have a very good excuse I spent a lot of time in an insane asylum because my Tiny Boomerang drove me to insanity and one day when I was innocently reviewing one of The Random Queen's fanfics I broke down cuz the scroll button broke.

Tiny Boomerang: *whispers* The chapter ended.

Me: What was that?

Tiny Boomerang: Nothing

Me: Right anyway last time I believe we met Yoshi the no memory guy, not to be confused with the green dinosaur from Mario games.

Tiny Boomerang: You're avoiding it again

Me: Why I have no clue what your talking about. 

Tiny Boomerang: *points to screen of a another fanfic directly to the disclaimer thing*

Me: I don't see it

Tiny Boomerang: *looks at Lost Darkness who has her hands covering her eyes* Try taking your hands off of your eyes.

Me: What hands?

Tiny Boomerang: *Pries hands away from face and forces Lost Darkness to look at screen*

Me: No anything but that

Tiny Boomerang: You don't got a choice.

Me: Here it goes 

Disclaimer: I do not own Pancakes

Tiny Boomerang: No

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Dogs

Tiny Boomerang: Jeez My owner's so weak that she can't even say it

Me: *flames coming off body* WEAK?

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INU-YASHA AND COMPANY

Tiny Boomerang: Good Girl

Me: Hey you tricked me

Tiny Boomerang: It's my job 

~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~**~*~**~*~*~*~**~***~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~

"So where we going?" Yoshi asked for about the fiftieth time that day.

Inu-Yasha twitched. "That's must be the hundredth time he's asked that."

"Fiftieth." Miroku stated.

"You say that like you've been counting." Sango said.

"I have." Miroku said proudly and taking on this moment of pride, Miroku's natural urges emerged.

""HENTAI!" Sango screamed as she slapped Miroku across the face. Miroku's face showed nothing but pure pleasure.

Yoshi once again asked where they were going.

            "That does it I'll kill him." Inu-Yasha said in frustration as he dove for the innocent man.

            "Inu-Yasha sit.' Kagome said as a very unhappy Inu hanyou fell straight down into the ground. Shippo snickered

"Shut up you runt." Inu-Yasha grumbled as he got up.

"Kagome!" Shippo whined.

"Inu-Yasha leave Shippo alone." Kagome instructed.

 Yoshi once again asked where they were going. One glare from Kagome stopped Inu-Yasha from straggling the 'innocent' man. Kagome sighed and reached into her pocket (I don't care what you say this is my fanfic and if I say she has a pocket then she has a pocket), she pulled out a piece of paper and wrote something on it with a pen, which she also pulled out from her pocket, and wrote something on it then gave it to Yoshi.

"What good's that gonna do? He already has tons of papers in his pockets?" Inu-Yasha said smugly.

"Not pick ones." Kagome retorted.

Inu-Yasha was about to say something when Miroku stopped him. 

            "Do you really think you'll win this one?" He asked his friend. 

Inu-Yasha just kept walking ignoring the question and trying to save what dignity he had left by doing so. Inu-Yasha sped up and ran ahead of all of them ( it is strongly believed that this was done so as he didn't say something he'd regret later.) And so this is how they went for around three hours. They'd started walking through a forest, with Inu-Yasha still far ahead. Then he heard Kagome's scream then he heard Sango's scream not too long afterward. He ran back as fast as he could to find Kagome on one side of the road with Yoshi and Miroku and Sango looking in a bush. Miroku had a red, hand shaped mark on his cheek. It was plain to see why Sango had screamed. 

            "What happened?' Inu-Yasha inquired.

            "I believe the Lady Kagome saw the bush move." Yoshi stated.

            "You actually remember that?" Inu-Yasha asked amazed.

            "No, Lady Kagome reminded me right before you got here." Yoshi replied.

Inu-Yasha sweat dropped. (Yoshi has Kagome's name written on his hand) He leaned over the bush next to Miroku and Sango. Miroku's hand began to wander over dangerous territory. Inu-Yasha slowly turned to Miroku and gave him a look that got Miroku to immediately withdraw his hand. Suddenly the bush shook again. Everyone got their weapons ready and backed away expecting a giant demon. Inu-Yasha had the Tetsusaiga ready, Miroku had his hand over his beads, and Sango had her boomerang ready. At that moment a bunny jumped out of the bushes and hopped along. Everybody face faulted. When they got up they heard an evil laugh behind them and a gut in a baboon pelt swooped behind them, grabbed Kagome, and went off laughing evilly.

            "KAGOME!" Inu-Yasha yelled and started to run after them when a ton of demons stepped out of the trees.

Then there was evil girly cackling and Kagura walked out from behind a tree.

            "Imagine being tricked by a rabbit." She said.

The demons attacked. Inu-Yasha swung the Tetsusaiga, and Sango threw her boomerang. Miroku was about to pull the bead thing off of his arm when a ton of those wasp things appeared. Yoshi's face went from the confused face it used to be to a serious one, he started to chant words unknown to the rest of the people.

            "No what are you doing?' Kagura screamed at Yoshi.

~~*~*~**~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I know its short but oh well get over it cuz I like it and well that's too bad for you. Okay *clears throat and in announcer type voice talks* What will happen to Kagome, Will Inu-Yasha and the gang escape alive and what in the world is Yoshi doing? Tune in next time for Fate's Desire and Review otherwise there won't be a next time. Now accepting anonymous reviews 


	5. Saving Kagome

Okay here I am. Here's the next chapter.

My Worst Nightmare: I don't own Inu-Yasha and company

~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~

Last time:

A guy in a baboon pelt swooped behind them, grabbed Kagome, and went off laughing evilly.

         "KAGOME!" Inu-Yasha yelled and started to run after them when a ton of demons stepped out of the trees.

Then there was evil girly cackling and Kagura walked out from behind a tree.

         "Imagine being tricked by a rabbit." She said.

The demons attacked. Inu-Yasha swung the Tetsusaiga, and Sango threw her boomerang. Miroku was about to pull the bead thing off of his arm when a ton of those wasp things appeared. Yoshi's face went from the confused face it used to be to a serious one, he started to chant words unknown to the rest of the people.

 "No what are you doing?' Kagura screamed at Yoshi.

This time: 

Yoshi continued with his chanting. Inu-Yasha stole a glance at him curious of what he was doing. Kagura raised her fan, ready to attack which she did. Yoshi remained right where he was as the wind blades all shoot by him each one missing him by inches. Yoshi than finished his chant. There was a brief moment of silence than the demons started to glow and they exploded. Kagura was furious. She tried attacking Yoshi but this time Inu-Yasha stepped in front of him and blocked him with Tetsusaiga.  Kagura saw she was outnumbered and got on to her giant feather and flew away into the wind. Inu-Yasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo all turned to Yoshi, who smiled guiltily.

          "What was that?" Inu-Yasha asked.

          "Are you a monk?" Asked Miroku, who, ironically, is a perverted monk.

"Well in the east there are people who have skills in arcane magic and some in memory magic and I come from the east. I'm a Memory Enchanter." Yoshi explained. 

"How can you be a **Memory Enchanter if you don't have a memory?" Sango inquired.**

"It's a long story, we'd better go get Lady Kagome, I'll tell you about it later." Yoshi said.

Inu-Yasha nodded. "Let's go." They ran off in the direction, the baboon pelted thing went. 

With the Baboon Pelted thing and Kagome:

"Let go of me." Kagome yelled.

The thing just kept going. Kagome kicked and screamed. She then noticed that her surroundings were familiar. She was going near where Koga and his wolf den were.

          "Help me!" She screamed. 

With Koga:

"Help me!" a voice screamed.

Koga's (does Koga have ears? Oh well he does now) ears twitch. "Kagome?" He ran off in the direction the scream was heard in. 

With Inu-Yasha and the rest of the gang:

          "Help Me!" a voice screamed.

Inu-Yasha's ears also perked and he speed up. With Sango Miroku and Yoshi on Kirara (I don't care if that's not right) 

With Kagome: 

Kagome saw a tornado of dust and sand to one side and to the other Kirara with a load of people on (um what is Kirara's gender?) his/her back and Inu-Yasha. The baboon pelt thing decided it was time to stop and face its pursuers. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That's all for now review and watch for the next chapter.

Tiny Boomerang: Why wasn't I in the beginning part?

Me: *to readers* Did you hear something?

Tiny Boomerang: Don't ignore me. 

 Me: Its short but if you don't like well too bad

Tiny Boomerang: I don't mind

Me: Man I gotta get my ears checked I keep hearing things


	6. The Well

Hey sorry it took so long to update I decided a long time ago to write when the inspiration comes not when its ages away I also just got a kitty who loves to wake you up in the middle of the night so the sleep scale in me has been on the low side.

 Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha and Company

Kagome watched as Koga and Inu-Yasha slowed on sight of each other. Her hopes brightened hoping they would fight together to save her but dimmed upon hearing:

            "Mutt face" Koga taunted

            "Fleabag" Inu-Yasha retorted.

As this went on back and forth Sango hit the golem on the head with her boomerang. This caused him to release Kagome who upon release shot the golem with a purifying arrow killing or um getting rid of it. 

            "Mutt face"

            "Fleabag"

"Thank you Sango" Kagome thanked her friend.

"Mutt face"

            "Fleabag"

"Your welcome." Sango replied

 "Mutt face"

            "Fleabag"

            Kagome took a deep breath. "AND THANK YOU INU-YASHA AND KOGA FOR DOING ABSOLUTLY NOTHING."

            They stopped fighting and looked at the enraged teenager (Kagome) who was stomping off with Sango and Miroku. Shippo trailing along behind.

            Inu-Yasha ran to her side. "Where are you going?"

            "HOME!"

            "But you just got here." Inu-Yasha whined.

            "Yeah? Well I'm going back!" Kagome yelled. (We are going to pretend they are close to the bone eater's well's forest I think its called Inu-Yasha's forest)

            "Where's she going?" Koga asked confused.

            "None of your business fleabag."

            "Well I'm making it my business mutt face." 

            Kagome kept walking. The reached the well. Inu-Yasha bumped into Miroku who bumped into Sango (much to his pleasure), who bumped in to Kagome sending them all down the well. Koga leaned over and saw the earth bottom of the well. He jumped down looking confused. "Kagome?" He jumped up and down on the bottom of the well expecting to find some kind of trap door. 

Elsewhere

"Get you foot out of my face Inu-Yasha."

"Whose arm is on my leg?" 

SMACK "HENTAI!"

"Hey what was that for?"

"Oh sorry Inu-Yasha I thought you were Miroku."

"Uh guys we have a problem." Kagome said from the top of the well. They all scurried up to see the inside of the shrine.

With Koga.

Still jumping up and down Koga yelled Kagome's name over and over again.

It gets more interesting trust me it may be awhile til my next update. Hope ya liked it Seeya! 

fetchboy84: Be happy I updated.


	7. Where is everyone?

Hello if I wasn't so pissed off at somebody right now I would apologize for not updating in so long but I just so happen to be very pissed off. This person flamed me (different story) and although I said I'll accept them I did warn them that I couldn't guarantee a pleasant reaction. He (I don't believe a girl/woman could be that mean) did it anonymous so I can't go flame him but I will hunt him down and make him pay. **Flames in eyes** (excuse the pun)

Oh just one more thing fetchboy84 BE HAPPY

$$&))$%#

Last time we found our heroes on their way to save Kagome. (Sorry for it being so short last time; I also totally forgot about Yoshi (ditto to Kirara) last time so we are going to pretend that he was in the domino effect, if you have a problem with that then maybe you shouldn't be reading this)

This Time:

"Where are we?" Sango asked looking at the interior of the Shrine.

"This is Kagome's time what are we doing here?" Inu-Yasha answered the demon exterminator's question just to replace it with a new question. (Duh)

"Maybe it had to do with the fact that we were all touching Kagome." Miroku suggested. Yoshi looked around the Shrine.

"What do you mean by Kagome's time who is Kagome anyway?" Yoshi asked. Everybody facefaulted into the ground.

"So much for the Memory Enchanter thing." Kagome commented. After Yoshi had asked all their names they pinned "name tags" to their shirts and had to deal with him looking at their shirts from time to time.

Meanwhile in the feudal era:

"Where are they you little rodent?" Koga asked as he strangled poor little Shippo.

Back to the Kagome's time crew:

A low growl was heard. Everyone looked at Inu-Yasha.

"What?" Inu-Yasha asked in his normal rude tone, "It wasn't me."

"Sorry" Yoshi said from behind them all, "I guess I'm a little hungry"

At that point everyone facefaulted into the ground. "Let's go inside and see if my mom can cook us some lunch." Kagome suggested, and when everybody nodded their heads vigorously they trekked towards the house. When they got there Kagome instructed everyone to stay where they were (the living room) while she went to find her mother.

"Mom? Souta? Grandpa?" Kagome called as she roamed through the house looking for her family members. She went to pick up the phone to call her friends to she if they knew where her family went but when she tried to call them all she got was ringing at all of her friends' houses. "That's weird. Where is everybody?"

"What is it?" Miroku questioned.

"Who knows?" Sango replied. The it in question just so happened to be the television set in Kagome's living room.

"Maybe it's a demon." Inu-Yasha suggested as he started to draw Tetsusaiga. (did I spell that correctly?)

"Inu-Yasha, sit boy." Kagome yelled just as Inu-Yasha raised his sword to strike. Inu-Yasha (as you should know) was thrown into the ground as the necklace around his neck glowed.

"What was that for?" Inu-Yasha yelled.

"You were going to destroy my TV." Kagome yelled back.

"So who cares about some stupid TV?" Inu-Yasha retorted.

"I don't have time for this I need to figure out where everyone is." Kagome yelled in frustration.

"Lady Kagome can you not find anyone?" Miroku inquired. (Miroku does call Kagome Lady Kagome right?)

"No and I don't know what's happened to them I've even called information and no one answered its like everybody in the city disappeared leaving a barren city behind."

Yoshi suddenly spoke up, "That sounds like something a demon would do."

Everybody turned to look at one another (except Yoshi) "Naraku." They all said at once. There was stunned silence.

"Guys who's Naraku?" Yoshi asked.

#$&%)#$

Well that's all for now sorry about the beginning note I was a bit unhappy but now I'm better, I'm also sorry about the long wait.

fetchboy84: Now that you've read Ranma you should check out my other story and NeverwhereKitty's story

Seeya


End file.
